The present invention relates to a pivoting razor having a razor head, in which a blade body is mounted, so that the razor head can move against an elastic force with respect to a head portion of a holder.
A conventional safety razor is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The safety razor disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a handle, a replaceable blade unit having a blade body, and a joint between the handle and the replaceable blade unit. The joint includes a pair of journal bearings to support the replaceable blade unit, and an elastic piece that urges the replaceable blade unit towards a neutral position of the replaceable blade unit. The handle includes a pivot shaft that pivotally supports the joint, and an elastic member that urges the joint towards a neutral position of the joint. Taking the neutral position of the replaceable blade unit as the reference position, the replaceable blade unit swings around the journal bearings against an elastic force produced by the elastic piece. In addition, taking the neutral position of the joint as the reference position, the joint, which supports the replaceable blade unit, swings together with the replaceable blade unit around the pivot shaft against the elastic force produced by the elastic piece.